Bronwynn Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down "family appropriate" rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? Female character creation / customization options for SWTOR Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit "random creation" and lets get gaming kinda girl ? When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? Are you a PvPer or PvEer? What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Do you think / expect / want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? What's your most memorable PvP encounter? What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? Is a good strong female member player base an indicatror of a good, strong, quality guild? Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to "do out" our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hinderence to your gaming fun? I wish all MMOs had In Game Voice chat like DDO does instead of using Vent or the like...I hate having to type everything it takes away from the game when you can just speak. Don't understand why more games don't have it built in. Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? Category:Opinion